A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to an exercise device, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a pair of identical pushup exercise devices for replaceably engaging on a same pair of adjacent cove molds of a staircase simultaneously, and for being separate and spaced-apart from each other so to accommodate users of different upper body structures.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for exercise devices have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a pair of identical pushup exercise devices for replaceably engaging on a same pair of adjacent cove molds of a staircase simultaneously, and for being separate and spaced-apart from each other so to accommodate users of different upper body structures.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,147 to DeCloux et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,147 issued to DeCloux et al. on Jan. 29, 1985 in U.S. class 482 and subclass 53 teaches apparatus that simulates the exercise obtained while climbing stairs, which includes two hydraulically phased steps retained in adjacent inclined tracks in which the steps are supported in a hydraulically open-ended system, with the phasing of the steps being controlled by a pair of in-line hydraulic actuators, one each associated with a step, in which fluid forced from one actuator with a downward movement of the associated step is channeled through a variable restricted orifice to the other actuator to raise the other step. In one embodiment, the device is collapsed down to a compact size through the use of steps that are foldable to the track, and through the use of a track foldable to the frame. In its open position, the lower portion of the frame props up the track at an appropriate climbing angle, with upper portions of the frame extending above the track to serve as handles positioned above the center of travel of the steps.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,206 to Fleming.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,206 issued to Fleming on Nov. 14, 1995 in U.S. class 482 and subclass 141 teaches exercise aids for doing inclined pushups, which may be positioned on the top of an elevated surface, e.g., a table top. The handle bar of each aid is held in one hand and the person plants the bottom of the feet on the floor and does the pushup. The aid has a handle bar that is inclined at an angle of about 30°±5° with respect to the bottom surface of the aid that supports it to permit back and forth push up type motion.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,305 to Selsam.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,305 issued to Selsam on Feb. 10, 1998 in U.S. class 482 and subclass 93 teaches a multiple use exercise device that is formed as a closable and hollow container that may be filled with a ballast substance, such as water, by the end user. The hollow container is penetrated at each end by a recess. The central portion of each recess is spanned by a handle giving the device utility as a barbell. A central cutout, shaped to accommodate the trunk of the user, enhances this utility by making the container easier for the user to hold close to the body, and by increasing the range of motion possible at full extension and contraction, during exercises normally performed with a barbell. A flat surface, located on the side of the container opposite the central cutout, serves as a stepping surface for the performance of stair stepping type exercises. A pair of voids, penetrating the container from the central cutout to the flat stepping surface, are shaped to accept the insertion of the user's feet from either the top or the bottom. When the feet are inserted from the bottom, the device exerts a downward force on them, facilitating the performance of sit-ups or leg extensions. When the feet are inserted from the top, they are elevated and anchored as a fulcrum for the enhanced performance of push-ups.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,818 to Sather.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,818 issued to Sather on May 12, 1998 in U.S. class 482 and subclass 141 teaches an exercise apparatus and method for exercising, which utilize a conventional staircase to provide varying degrees of inclination during push-up exercises. The exercise apparatus is specifically adapted for use on a conventional staircase so that it reduces rocking while performing push-up exercises. The level of difficulty of the push-up exercises is varied by placing the exercise apparatus at one of the plurality of elevations along the staircase, thereby allowing different users of different physical capabilities to perform push-up exercises with the same apparatus.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,293 to Schuyler et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,293 issued to Schuyler et al. on Feb. 20, 2001 in U.S. class 482 and subclass 141 teaches an exercise apparatus that allows for adjustments in height, and optionally width between hand grips, while maintaining an ergonomic grip that is substantially parallel to the user's body, regardless of the adjustment used.
(6) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2011/0009250 to Barringer.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2011/0009250 published to Barringer on Jan. 13, 2011 in U.S. class 482 and subclass 141 teaches a torso push-up assistance device for assisting a user in performing push-ups. The torso push-up assistance device includes a base component, a torso support component rotationally attached to the base component, and an elastic system that connects the base component to the torso support component in one or more optional configurations. In a first embodiment, the elastic system includes a set of one or more pairs of matched elastic bands that removably connect the rear end of the torso support component to the rear end of the base component. The user lies on the torso support component with his or her feet on the floor, and does push-ups in the usual way. Depending on the configuration of the matched elastic bands installed on the torso pushup assistance device, the user's effort varies from a small percentage to a large percentage of the force required to do an unassisted push-up.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for exercise devices have been provided in the prior art, which are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a pair of identical pushup exercise devices for replaceably engaging on a same pair of adjacent cove molds of a staircase simultaneously, and for being separate and spaced-apart from each other so to accommodate users of different upper body structures.